Si tu me miras
by iana acirema
Summary: Draco y Hermione empiezan a darse cuenta que los polos opuestos se atraen, inspirado en la cancion "Si tu me miras de Alejandro Sanz"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primer historia y es un Song-fic**

**inspirado en la cancion "Si tu me miras -Alejandro Sanz"**

**Les dejo el link: watch?v=91fTNsUyhAI**

**es una cancion muy linda**

**estoy nerviosa jejeje espero les guste.**

**Saludos y Gracias por leer**

**IAN3***

**(por cierto los personajes y lugares que aparecen en mi historia no me pertenecen solo los tome un poquito prestados jejeje le pertenecen a J. )**

* * *

**Que fácil decir te quiero  
cuando estamos solos.  
Lo difícil es hacerlo  
cuando escuchan todos.  
**

Es media noche, recostada en este sofá tan agradable que me brinda esta hermosa sala de los menesteres, pensando en aquello que hace más de un año empezó con tan solo unos pequeños mensajes.

Si antes me hubieran preguntado si yo seria capaz de hacer todo por alguien que me ah tratado mal durante 5 años, simplemente contestaría no y me reiría como loca, si ahora me lo preguntan contestaría si y correría a encerrarme a esta misma sala como hace ya un año.

Las cosas para los dos no son nada fáciles somos polos opuestos, agua y aceite nadie creería lo que estas paredes pudieran contar, nadie entendería esta manera de amarnos y esta complicidad.

Claro que es amor no se si del bueno o malo pero es amor y aunque se que ante los demás el muestra una mascara de frialdad ante mi muestra una calidez enorme.

Su mirada su intensa mirada me hace sentir amada aun cuando estamos en clase de Artes Obscuras o Transformaciones, esa mirada discreta donde me transmita todo el amor que me demuestra al dar las 12.

Para todos este amor es prohibido es inconcebible pero para mi es único y no me importa tener que esperar a que den las 12 para verte, no me importa que ante los demás yo siga siendo una impura para ti, no me importa que no me mires o no me hables, no me importa saber que tienes que casarte saliendo de aquí, no me importa escuchar a diario esos chimes tuyos que si eres el mas guapo que si ya te vieron con otra que si fulana pretende meterse en tu cama.

Soy un ser humano y caí en la tentación de la pasión y el amor, caí en tus manos en esas blancas frías y delgadas manos que con un roce me hacen vibrar.

Si lo se que hace mucho que deje de ser la Perfecta Prefecta ante tus ojos ante tus glaciales y hermosos ojos.

**Si tú me miras, si tú me miras,  
te enseñaré a decir te quiero,  
sin hablar  
mientras tengamos un secreto  
que ocultar.**

Este secreto desde que empezó fue mi favorito, aunque sabia a lo que me arriesgaba no dude ni un instante en ceder ante ti.

No me arrepiento, ver contestado aquel papel que enviaste pues hace mucho que ambos nos hablábamos en doble sentido ante los demás con insultos ante ti y ante mi era nuestra manera de acercarnos.

Y es que esta comprobado que los polos opuestos simplemente se atraen.

**La locura de quererte  
como a un fugitivo;  
me ha llevado a la distancia  
donde me he escondido.  
**

La primera de muchas citas juntos fue en aquella torre de astronomía donde no existieron palabras ni besos simples miradas con solo eso podíamos comunicarnos.

Recuerdo la mirada que me brindaste cuando me viste ala hora que me habías citado solo diciendo "Sabelotodo Tan aburrida eres que nunca has tenido una verdadera cita de seguro nunca has salido a media noche"

Me guiñaste un ojo y supe lo que decías, con temor a equivocarme Salí de mi sala común 15 minutos antes de las 12 estaba nerviosa no sabia si había sido yo o en verdad era lo que querías.

En cuanto llegue vi tu espalda y tu cabello sobretodo ese aroma tuyo que hace que mas de una se pierda, me sentiste y giraste para regalarme esa mirada de sorpresa para después verme con una mirada tranquila una que jamás había visto en ti, no dijimos nada y me entregaste un trozo de pergamino antes de marcharte.

Recuerdo que con mucho cuidado regrese ami sala común entre al baño a mojarme la cara sentía calor sentía excitación por una vez en la vida hacer todo al contrario.

Regrese ami cama me cambia rápidamente y corrí las cortinas para obtener un poco de privacidad con ayuda de mi varita transforme un libro que tenia bajo de mi almohada en una pequeña lámpara, sostenía el pergamino y no sabia si abrirlo tenia miedo encontrar escrito alguna ofensa tuya con las manos temblorosas abrí el pergamino.

**Si tu me miras, si tu me miras  
cuando más crezca la injusticia  
ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas**

**De luchar.  
**

Con tu perfecta caligrafía venia escrita la declaración más sincera que pudiera ver encontrado

_Granger:_

_Se que lo nuestro es imposible y eh luchado por no pensarte por intentar odiarte, no se en que momento dejaste de ser una sabeloto insufrible para volverte en una hermosa joven de ojos miel, ¡que diablos me hiciste! No lo se ni quiero saberlo solo se que esto de verte de lejos no me es suficiente se que sientes lo mismo porque déjame decirte querida Ratona que eres demasiado evidente, me encanta ver tus mejillas sonrojadas cada que me sorprendes observándote._

_Sabes debería de alejarme pero no puedo ni quiero, esto es mucho mas fuerte que yo._

_No te voy a mentir Hermione las cosas conmigo no son fáciles y se que te mereces lo mejor, no te prometo cursilerías pero si te prometo que esto es sincero y por nadie lo eh sentido._

_Se que te enteras de cada aventura mía y aunque alguna son falsas, solo quiero pedirte que te arriesgues conmigo y confíes en mi._

_No hay que pensar en un mañana simplemente hay que esperar que dice el tiempo._

_No sabes como muero por besar tus labios por tocar tu pelo, por tener de cerca esos ojos miel y poder aspirar tu aroma a vainilla._

_Hermione si aceptas mañana a la media noche te espero en la sala de menesteres piensa en mi y ahí estaré, entenderé si no llegas y simplemente me retirare y hare como que nunca a pasado nada._

_Besos_

_DM_

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
que he construido para nosotros  
para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo  
no habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
usar la voz para romperla  
si tu me miras me hablarás.**

A partir de esa confesión, deje de pensar y razonar simplemente empecé a actuar y dejarme llevar, después de ver ido esa noche a la sala de los menesteres te demostré que podía hacer todo por ti, nunca hemos faltado ninguno de los 2 a esas citas, y hemos transcurrido de todo durante este año, eh aprendido a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, a conocer todos tus estados de animo.

Esta sala a sido testigo de cada beso cada caricia y por su puesto cada pelea que siempre termina con una excelente reconciliación, esta sala a sido testigo de cada demostración de amor y de esa entrega esta sala fue testigo de esas noches de pasión bajo su protección.

**Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate  
si tú me miras, si tu me miras.  
Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad,  
en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar.  
**

Aunque mis amigos sospechen de que me veo con alguien jamás diría tu nombre, jamás revelaría lo nuestro con nadie ya que es único y seria un pecado compartirlo.

No me importa tener que esperar hasta que anochezca y todos duerman para poder verte mi único pago a todo mi sacrificio es y será tu amor porque realmente se que me amas, lo demuestras y no se puede ocultar.

Porque noto como te enfadas si vez a Ron demasiado cerca de mi o algún otro alumno, noto como aprietas los puños y enrojeces cuando vez que Ernie Macmillan se ofrece siempre en acompañarme entre clases o intenta conversar mas de la cuenta conmigo en la biblioteca.

Lo noto por tu manera de besarme y abrazarme cuando nos vemos o como entre sueños me pides que no me aleje nunca de ti.

Te amo Draco Malfoy te amo y aunque se que vas retrasado a nuestra cita siempre llegas.

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
que he construido para nosotros  
para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo  
no habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
usar la voz para romperlo  
si tú me miras me hablarás.  
**

Y aunque nuestro lenguaje solo sean las miradas discretas de día y de noche todo se convierta en caricias no me importa, solo se que quiero estar a tu lado solo se que yo Hermione la Perfecta Prefecta La Ratona o La Sabelotodo estoy y estaría dispuesta a todo por ti.

Justo cuando termina esta canción es cuando veo que una puerta se forma en la pared y mi corazón late y se quiere salir de su lugar pues sabe que acaba de llegar su otra mitad.

Y a si es como veo entrar al amor de mi vida y me dedica esa peculiar sonrisa ladeada se acerca a mi como si fuera un cazador, veo sus ojos y me recuerdan que vale la espera, para poder seguir escribiendo esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2 No puedo dejarte de amar

NO PUEDO DEJARTE DE AMAR

Hola!

No sabia si hacer continuación!

Pero me anime jejeje

Gracias por sus comentarios enverdad me emocione mucho y eso me alento a seguir la historia jeje

Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos

Esta continuación es con otra cancion se llama

"No puedo dejarte de amar- Reik y kalimba"

Les dejo el link

: / / w w w . e ? v = – 8 M

(lo juntan jejeje )

Espero les guste encerio el plan es que sea cap mas jejeje

Les mando un abrazote!

Y gracias a

Guest

Gracias por comentar espero que t guste la continuación! T mando un abrazo

(Estos personajes no son mios solo los tome un poco prestados le pertenecen a la reina J.K.R)

Todo es tan irreal, de un momento a otro dejaste de ser el mismo; se te notaba cansado y te entendía, te desaparecías por 2 días seguidos y llegabas a mis brazos a refugiarte, en menos de una semana cambiaste ¿Qué paso? Éramos felices, todo lo complico ayer que en cuanto me viste me abrazaste y me pediste que fuera fuerte y que no te olvidara pasara lo que pasara, no lo entendí o no quería entenderlo, me besaste como si no hubiera aún mañana e hicimos el amor como jamás lo hubiera imaginado, me repetiste que me amabas y que no me dejara vencer por nada, yo debí suponerlo, por algo estabas así.

**Y es así, como ayer decías que iba a ser  
la vida es tan simple ahora  
sin tenerte.  
**

No dormimos juntos y durante un año y 5 meses dormíamos juntos, te entendí pues me dijiste que estabas muy cansado y que no podíamos quedarnos, salimos y a pesar de que eran las 4 de la madrugada no quisiste que saliéramos juntos, te despediste con un beso fugaz y con un mal presentimiento camine a mi sala común para poder llegar a mi habitación, no dormí pensando en qué tenías y en si estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, vi el amanecer y empecé a vestirme para bajar a desayunar y empezar un nuevo día, era viernes y me sentía un poco relajada, pues los viernes eran los mejores días para mi desde hace 1 año 5 meses.  
Baje al comedor y me sorprendió ver un grupo de slytherin alrededor de Astoria, siempre que la veía se me revolvía el estomago pues no se me olvidaba como mira a Draco o se le insinuaba, y también que su padre ya le había mencionado que ella era un buen partido para él, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?, si Draco se merece más que una señorita superficial.  
Me senté ignorando esos recuerdo y me serví un poco de jugo de calabaza, notando que su lugar estaba vacío y ya era tarde supongo que estaba dormido, una lechuza dejo caer el profeta en mis manos.  
Mi corazón se detuvo de pronto, en primera plana estaba la noticia que haría que mi corazón explotara, no lo podía creer, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse y todo dio vueltas, levante la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y no estaba ahí pero sí estaba la otra persona involucrada en la noticia.

Leer "Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass formalizan su noviazgo y se espera boda próximamente", fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mí, no tenía control sobre mí y mis lágrimas brotaron, todos en el comedor me observaron, salí corriendo y me encerré en ese preciado lugar, en nuestro lugar ¿Cómo pudo?

**Y sigo así, palabras que desnudan  
me envuelven tanto las dudas  
la historia siempre continúa.  
**

¿Cuándo se olvido de mí? ¿En qué momento? Dijo que me amaba, momento también dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, y que no me olvidara de él ¿Por qué Draco? Tengo tantas dudas, necesito saber la verdad, solo la verdad.

No sé cuanto llevo aquí encerrada, pero en verdad no deseo salir, me siento engañada, siento que todos se reirán de mi aunque nadie sabía de lo nuestro, mi cabeza quiere explotar y yo solo quiero desaparecer y no haberlo conocido jamás.

**Y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no sé luchar, si no estás.  
**

Siento que ya no puedo más, me encantaría entender toda esta situación pero me sobrepasa ¿Cómo olvidarte? ¿Cómo olvidar a quien amo? 

**Y es así  
yo ya no creo en milagros  
si tú no estás a mi lado  
soy un velero en el mar del pasado.  
**

Ahora siento que mi vida se vuelve gris, tan dentro entraste que te convertiste en mi todo, que te convertiste en eso que siempre esperaba, ¿Qué hacer cuando el corazón dominó a la razón? ¿Dónde encuentro la solución a este dolor? ¿Cómo le hago para dejar de llorar?

**Y sigo así  
un soñador sin noches  
un alma sin destino  
que paga por sus errores  
y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no sé vivir si no estás.  
**

¿Cómo es que todo acaba así, con este final? Como si nunca hubiera importado nada, ¿Cómo es que todo se acaba de este modo? Como si nunca hubiera existido, ¿Cómo verte ahora? ¿De qué manera enfrentarme a todo esto?

Veo una puerta formarse, ¿es mi imaginación acaso? Sí, en verdad eres tú.

**Contigo aquí  
el mundo me abre sus brazos  
el tiempo gira despacio  
soy el guardián del calor  
de tus labios.**

Te observo y no lo puedo creer, quiero correr a abrazarte, que me digas que es una broma y que no te casaras, quiero escucharlo de ti.

-Hermione

No puedo hablar, mi garganta esta seca, de seguro me veo horrenda, mis ojos hinchados y las marcas de mis lágrimas.

-Yo, Herms perdóname, lo intenté, te lo juro.

-¿Lo intentaste? ¿Qué intentaste Draco?- Contesto cortante y con rabia -Quiero una explicación, la merezco.

-Herms, tu sabías que esto pasaría, muchas veces te lo comenté.

-Sí Draco, pero también sabia que me amabas, también sabía que querías estar conmigo, ¿Yo qué pinto en todo esto?

-Herms no es tan fácil, si no me caso perdemos todo y es una acuerdo de años.

-Eso vale más para ti, es tu sentir con tu riqueza, ¿Tan poca cosa valgo?

-No Herms, no digas eso, es solo que no es tan fácil ¡Maldita sea!, te amo pero no hay vuelta atrás, lo tuyo y lo mío, sabíamos que era imposible.

-Imposible para ti, para mi no, yo lo dejé todo Draco, ¡Todo por ti!, me separe de mis amigos, mis notas bajaron por estar contigo en esta misma sala hasta tarde, me entregué a ti con el corazón y me sales que lo nuestro es imposible.

-Herms, no quise hacerte daño, me enamoré de ti, pero no puedo con todo, no tengo esa misma suerte, mi destino esta en manos de mis padres por lo menos hasta que sea mayor de edad.

- ¿Sabes qué Draco? Tienes razón, lo nuestro es imposible, soporté escuchar tus supuestas aventuras, soporté vernos a escondidas pero no voy a soportar que no seas capaz de defender lo que sientes y la verdad dudo mucho que lo sientas, eres solo un hijo de papá que no es capaz de madurar.

-Herms, no lo entiendes, yo no quiero.

-¡Cállate! No sigas y vete, no quiero verte, ya no más.

**Si vuelvo a ti  
seré quien guie tu norte  
el faro de tus sentidos  
que te querrá para siempre.  
**

-Estaba dispuesta a todo por ti Draco. A todo y lo mandaste al carajo todo por tu falta de valor, a mi lado eras diferente, ¿Hace cuánto que dejaste de ser el mismo arrogante de siempre? ¿Hace cuánto que no te perdías en una fiesta y terminabas en no sé dónde, con no sé quién? Tú lo dijiste Draco, una vez que habías cambiado y se sentía bien.

-Herms en verdad yo lo lamento demasiado, te amo pero no puedo seguir, aunque no la ame me tengo que casar con Astoria.

-¿Para hacer crecer tu fortuna? ¿Sacrificas tus sentimientos por dinero? No la amas, tú lo has dicho, prefieres sen infeliz el resto de tu vida solo porque a si lo decidieron otras personas, Draco me defraudas.

-Herms lo lamento, sé que hago mal, sé que no es lo correcto, Astoria no tiene la culpa, perdóname.

-La defiendes, claro, pues a ella la podrás presentar en sociedad, que estúpida soy.

-Herms entiende.

-Entiende tú, ya vete, sigue tu vida pero no regreses Malfoy, ¡Jamás!, ¿Me oyes? Te olvidaré y sacaré de mi vida.

-Herms perdóname, te amo pero no podemos seguir, puedes contar conmigo si así lo deseas, te brindo mi amistad; jamás Hermione, jamás te voy a olvidar. Te amo.

Y se fue, lo vi partir, lo vi irse, mi corazón se fue con él y aunque yo también lo amo lo tengo que olvidar, aunque no pueda por ahora lo tengo que hacer, no sé como pero lo lograré.

**Y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no sé luchar.**

Ya paso un mes, un mes lleno de todo y estoy a una semana de dejar Hogwarts, recuperé a mis amigos, me estoy recuperando yo misma aunque duele y duele mucho verlo y que actué conmigo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre los dos.

Lo cumplió, cumplió el brindarme su amistad, pues a una semana de haberlo visto partir de mi vida, me hablo enfrente de Harry, aunque estaba nerviosa nos dijo que nos pedía perdón por todo lo malo que había hecho, yo no sabía qué hacer, a partir de ahí siempre me saludaba o intentaba hacerme la plática, en un principio lloraba y me dolía verlo de ese modo, pero no puedo hacer nada es su decisión.

Mi decisión es otra, entrar a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas y me olvidaré de él, pase lo que pase Draco Malfoy se irá al olvido.


End file.
